1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a specialized hardware tool, and more particularly to a pair of pliers for removing a fastening ring used for connecting a plastic pipe and a pipe joint.
2. Description of Related Arts
The traditional way for connecting the PEX pipe or aluminum plastic pipe can be divided into two categories: K series and J series. K series comprises ear type clamps and copper clamp rings. When the pipe line has to be detached or there is a connecting mistake, it is hard to detach the ear type clamp or copper clamp ring from the pipes or pipe joints, so that the whole ear type clamp or copper clamp ring and pipes have to be abandoned together, which causes wastes and increases connecting cost. Now there are specialized pliers available in the market. However this kind of traditional specialized pliers can not adjust the space between the two cutting edges at head of the pliers. Moreover, during the operation, additional tools have to be used for adjusting the position of the head of the pliers, which causes a lot of trouble for the operation, and will affect the working efficiency and product quality.